Ep. 10: The Dreadful Driverless Car Army
is the tenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis While investigating a Space Beast making cars rampage through telekinesis, Shou is lured into a Gozma trap. Plot Cars start racing recklessly around the city, with no driver behind their wheels, attacking people at random and causing several accidents. This is revealed to be the work of Space Beast Haust, which has telekinetic powers, as part of the Gozma's plot to plunge Earth into chaos and make it ripe for the taking. The Changemen are quick to deal with the emergency, and notice plush dolls perched atop the cars' hoods, which turn out to be physical manifestations of Haust's powers, as the cars stop moving when the dolls are destroyed. While patrolling, Shou finds a woman being chased by one of the runaway cars. Saving her, he tries to outrace the car on his bike, and only manages to lose the car by making a daring jump, which causes the car to explode in a collision with another of the cars, which joined in on the chase. He later returns the woman to her workplace, a flower shop, where she asks him to stay a bit longer, stating she is afraid to go out again; unable to say no to a beautiful woman, Hayate accepts. The woman leads him to a room where he winds up in a sort of subspace where he is left adrift; as it turns out, he has been led into a trap, as the woman reveals herself to be a disguised Shiima and Haust traps him into an anti-gravity sphere which renders Shou unable to Change. With Shou missing, the remaining Changemen set off to take on more of the driverless cars. At that point, they are attacked by Haust, who uses his telekinesis powers to blow up the cars around them, threatening the team with the knowledge that he has Shou as his prisoner. Going off to look for Shou, the team finds Gator playing around with plushie dolls like those used on the runaway cars. Hiryuu proposes to follow Gator so he will lead them to Shou. Their search leads to the flower shop, where they are attacked. As soon as they Change, though, they are dragged into the same subspace where Shou is trapped. Pegasus, Mermaid and Phoenix are trapped in anti-gravity bubbles as well but, before Haust can finish the team off, Dragon quickly fires at the bubbles, setting his teammates free, allowing Shou, angered to be tricked, to finally transform. Haust is a formidable opponent, as he can use his TK beams to launch steel girders at the Changemen and even cause avalanches. However, he is soon outmatched by the Power Bazooka. After being enlarged to giant proportions, Haust still gives the team a hard time, as his telekinetic powers render him immune to the Change Vulcans. However, the team manages to stun him with the Change Robo Flash, long enough for him to be finished off with the Super Thunderbolt. Later, Shou offers flowers to the women of the E.D.F., Sayaka and Mai included. Mai then teases him, asking whether Shiima managed to fool him with a wink, and Shou gives some flimsy excuse (obscured by the ending narration), prompting the girls to chase him around and hit him with the flowers (even Hiryuu and Yuma wind up getting some). Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes *Although in a disguise, this is the first episode where Kana Fujieda voices Shiima (she is credited for the physical body); once returned to her original form, she returns to the male voice of Michirou Iida. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes